bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
P.R.I.N.T.
From the depths of Industria , the P.R.I.N.T. looms. The P'aper '''R'eleaser of the 'INT'ernet looks confidently upon your defense. It lies dormant, waiting at the end of round 130. Once the blimp appears, it's time for the industrial revolution of the monkeys and the bloons to take place. At round 130, the usual bloons and blimps will pass by, slower than usual. This is because they cannot wait for what you are about to encounter. After all have popped, you see the darkest blimp in Industria. HP: 17000 Speed: 0.2 BFB Size: 1.4x larger than a ZOMG Abilities ''Print - Stops completely once its HP is 13000. Begins to print masses of paper, 5 sheets per 5 seconds. Each folds into a paper airplane, then randomly strikes a monkey or building. Each hit deals 10HP damage. The monkeys will continue hitting the blimp until 1000 HP is taken away from it. Then, it will stop attacking. '''''Copy & Paste - The blimp slows down to a third of its speed, and begins the next phase. At 10000 HP, P.R.I.N.T. starts to become invincible, and scan towers. It scans 5 towers. It selects the strongest of the five. The printer icon on top is replaced with that tower, which can actively hit towers. The chosen tower is weakened by 40%. This will continue on for 20 seconds. After that, the blimp becomes vulnerable again. Essay Blaster - Every 30 seconds this blimp is alive, there is a 1/50 chance that the Essay Blaster will commence. What this ability does is that it launches a large sheet of paper with black lines scribbled onto it. The paper cuts all of the towers on the screen, inflicting 7HP damage to each monkey or building in its path. After all towers have been affected, the paper will shred, leaving a temporary pile of shreds on the track. This is meant to quicken the bloons that come after this blimp by a little bit, due to the slipperiness. ''Power Off - ''The final ability takes place once the blimp is at 2000 HP. From here, the blimp is completely invincible, and nothing can damage it, then the bloon starts to reverse on the track. After 5 seconds of reversing, the blimp becomes vulnerable again. You must deplete its health down to 50 HP. If you do not, the track will fade to black, giving the illusion the game shut off. After the shut-off, the bloon flies to the center of the map and shoots an endless stream of blue bloons toward the exit. The blue bloons travel at an incredibly fast speed, making them unstoppable. All of your lives are depleted, and the game is over. However, if you do manage to deplete its health down to 50 HP, the bloon sheds its outer layer to reveal a glowing core. The core will fly through the track at the speed of 2x a pink bloon. Destroy it before it reaches the end of the track, or the game will end. The bloon will burst into fire when popped. Trivia * I really don't know how I decided to make this, but I did anyway. * Inspired by the BFB, paper, and my homework. Suggested Names * Phantasmagorical Rocket of INmense Titanism Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons